


There's Starlight In Your Smiles

by SpectralScathath



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralScathath/pseuds/SpectralScathath
Summary: Another day in Menagerie, another sunset, another sky full of stars.Blake would spend an eternity stargazing with Sun, but she can settle for a night.Requested Blacksun oneshot for Mona.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	There's Starlight In Your Smiles

Blake watched as the last rays of light shone over Menagerie, cutting through the tree leaves with a gold sheen that was almost tangible. She sighed to herself, looking down at a scroll empty of signatures. Still nothing. No matter how much she tried, it seemed that the people of Menagerie just couldn’t bring themselves to worry about a human kingdom.

Even though she understood the reluctance, that didn’t mean she had to like it.

She heard a rustle, ear swivelling to track the sound as Sun hopped lightly through the trees to join her. He really could move fast when he put his mind to it. She turned to his direction, waiting for him to land next to her, blond hair messier than usual from his freerunning.

His dark eyes tracked over her, before locking with her gaze. “So, bad news, the people on the mountain border of the town aren’t interested. Sorry Blake.”

“It’s fine. We just have to keep trying.” She had to help Haven. Somehow. Maybe that would make up for her nightmares about Beacon. “I didn’t get any signatures either.”

“Hey, we’ll help Haven. It’s gonna be fine.” Sun reassured her, and he sounded so sure of himself that she almost believed him. He pulled out his scroll, rolling his left shoulder a little. “Wanna go hit up that nocturnal district you mentioned?”

She sighed and brushed some of her hair out of her face. “I don’t know if I’m up for any more rejections tonight.”

“So, back to your place?” Sun put his scroll away.

“I don’t know.” Her ears tilted down, her eyes dropping to the ground. “Ilia’s been watching the house. Or she’s watching us. I don’t think I’m ready to go back there yet.” She hated knowing she was under surveillance the way she was. She couldn’t even spot Ilia most of the time. Her camouflage was too good.

“We could stay out, if you like?” Sun offered, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She appreciated the gesture of support. “Grab dinner, stargaze, evening walk on the beach, you pick.”

She tilted her head, smiling slightly as she looked up into his eyes. “Stargazing? That’s what you’re suggesting?”

“Hey, come on, stars are cool,” he defended, a hint of laughter threading through his voice. Now that she wasn’t so trapped in her own despair and guilt, she could appreciate how quick he was to smile, how close to the surface his joy was.

“You’re right. Come on, I know where the best view in Kuo Kuana is.” Her ears pricked a little as her smile warmed, walking through alleys until she was in amongst the palm trees that filled the space between houses.

She picked the largest, getting ready to climb it. She took a few steps back before she ran up the tree, using a shadow clone to give herself a boost upwards. It was easy enough to scale, getting her up above the lanterns that lined Menagerie’s streets, leaving them with an unobstructed view of the night sky.

She situated herself right at the top, making sure to leave room as Sun followed her up, his tail twitching to keep his balance as he sat down. His arm brushed against hers as he got settled, the leaves swaying a little under his weight. He looked up and let out an impressed whistle, the light from the rising moon catching in his hair and turning it pale white.

Blake wrapped her arms around her knees, watching him contentedly as he looked at all the constellations. “See any you don’t know?”

“There’s one that looks like a boot, I don’t know that one.” He pointed it out.

“It’s a fish.” She studied it, tilting her head. Actually, if she squinted, she could see what he meant. “My favourite is The Dancers. I used to always try and spot them every night when I was little.”

“Where’s that one?”

She took his hand and pointed it at the constellation for him, deliberately not noticing how warm his arm was even through his gauntlets. “They’re always south-east of everything. When I was travelling with the White Fang, when I missed Menagerie, I’d look for them.”

“Because that way home lay?” Sun clarified, his tail reaching around to brush comfortingly against her hand.

She smiled weakly. “Yep. What about you?”

“Stars are used to navigate in Vacuo. The Western Star was the one I liked the most. Brightest star in the sky, I could never get lost when I could see it. Always found my way.” he grinned as he said it, and she could almost picture him in Vacuo, watching the sky and measuring the stars like they were his own personal compass.

“Can you see it here?” She looked in the opposite direction of The Dancers, squinting at where the sun had disappeared over the sea. Nothing unusually bright there.

“Nope! Don’t need to,” he said cheerfully.

“Even if it led you home?” She raised a brow, actually somewhat curious to hear a little bit more about him. She was starting to realise that they never talked about him. Not about Mistral, or Vacuo, or his life, or his past, or his family. It was always about her.

“Home’s not a place for me, Blake,” Sun chuckled, like the idea was absurd. “It’s people. People I can trust to have my back, and I’ve got theirs. Whatever they need. When I’m with the people I love, I’m home.”

“Like your team?” He was always so devoted to them in Beacon. They’d been fun to hang out with, when she’d done so. A lot of it was Sun’s sheer irrepressible light, but their antics had been amusing. They never judged her. They never judged Sun for his tail, and would never have judged her for her ears. She liked that security.

“Well, yeah,” Sun placed a hand on his left shoulder, giving it a roll as he tossed her a grin. It was a quirk he’d picked up ever since the fight with Ilia, to loosen the tension that gathered there so easily. “And like you.”

She blinked at him, unable to quite find any words. He seemed to say it so easily. He’d given her so much loyalty and trust, even when he’d nearly died from being impaled. The wound had tightened the muscles all around his shoulder, giving rise to his new habit. He still had the scar, on his chest and back, and always would. Just like the notch Adam left on her stomach.

Ilia had barely missed his heart, and even then the lightning dust from her weapon had caused electric damage, cardiac arrest. She’d hurt his heart

His heart had nearly been stopped, because of-

No. not because of her. He’d made that choice. She couldn’t devalue him that way. He mattered too much for her to do that. She could put the same trust in him that he gave her, not to try and control him, but to support him.

Blake shifted a little closer, hesitating before she patted his shoulder. “Thank you.” For everything.

He placed his hand over hers for a moment, his smile impossibly softening even more. “Nothing to thank me for.”

How wrong he was. She had been terrified, choking on so much fear she couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t healed her. She’d had to do that herself. But he’d been there, showing her she wasn’t alone. Being there, even when she was lashing out and pushing him away. He still cared about her. He didn’t even feel like he was owed anything, he’d just done it because he loved her. In some way, at least.

It was so different from everything she’d known before. Even how they’d met, it hadn’t been through a shared cause, it had just been random chance. He’d been on his way to Beacon, and he’d just happened to find her when she’d needed a friend. Someone who wouldn’t judge her for the cat ears atop her head.

The endless positivity and validation, of her race, of her feelings, of _her_ , it was a breath of fresh air after a life of fighting. He never felt like she had to fight for anything. He listened when she spoke, and he gave her space when she told him she needed it, and when she did fight him, when she’d tried to shut him out, that was the only time he’d fought back. The only time he’d fought her on her choices was when they would have hurt her.

She’d hurt him and he’d still chosen to stay. He didn’t run away from her.

She was tired of doing the same. Of running. She was trying to be braver.

She felt courage rise in her, and it took her a second to recognise the feeling. She should tell him that she- “Sun?”

“Hm?” He gave her his full attention, pulled out of whatever he’d been thinking.

“I-” really like you? Maybe even- “I like stargazing with you.”

Okay. Maybe she wasn’t brave enough yet for that.

“I like it too.” Sun grinned at her, his tail flicking around to boop lightly against the tip of her nose. She sneezed, nose crinkling, and he barely stifled his laugh.

She couldn’t even be mad at him for it, despite her faked glare. She just shifted a little closer, smiling faintly, and returned her gaze to the sky. “You really think we’ll save Haven?”

“I have to.” He looked up at the moon, shattered pieces scattering across the sky. “If the White Fang blows it up- I liked Haven. It’s a cool school.”

Blake sighed, a cool breeze drifting off the ocean and playing with the dark strands of her hair. “Sometimes I forget you actually went there,” she confessed. “For me, this is about preventing Beacon from happening again, but for you it’s more personal, isn’t it?”

“I have friends there,” he nodded. “I really hate the White Fang. You sure taking it back is the right move?”

“Yes. I refuse to let the legacy of the White Fang be one of hatred and spite. I’m going to fix it.” She couldn’t do it alone, though. “We’re going to fix it.”

“I could get behind that. Enough politics, though. We’re here to stargaze, right?” He grinned and rolled his left shoulder again, holding it as he did.

“We are, right,” she laughed, one ear twitching. She shifted a little closer to him, letting her shoulder press against his. She felt him stiffen up a little bit before he gave her a slight nudge, a return of the affection. “Sun?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came to Menagerie with me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Not only the fights, and the White Fang, but the company was welcome. Her parents were great, and she loved them, but it had been a long time. There was still awkwardness around even the most basic topics, like how she took her tea.

Sun had become her friend recently enough and long enough that companionship was easy.

Even if she had just chickened out on telling him just how much she appreciated that companionship.

She still had time. Right now wasn’t a good time anyway, with Ilia watching them. Once they had taken the White Fang back, she could tell him.

“You don’t need to thank me for having your back, Blake.” Sun smiled at her and raised his arm, half-offering and half-asking if he could put it around her shoulders. She moved closer and felt it settle like a comforting weight on her back, careful not to pull her hair.

“Well, you can’t stop me, can you? You’ll just have to accept my gratitude.” Her ears pricked as she rested her head on his shoulder, soaking in his warmth.

He laughed softly, the sound reverberating through his chest and into her cheek. “Anything for you, Blake.”

She knew he meant it.


End file.
